


Everything is on Fire

by lordavon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spiderpool - Fandom
Genre: Fire, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordavon/pseuds/lordavon
Summary: Wade has a very special surprise planned for his and Peter's first Valentine's Day living together!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Isnt't It Bromantic - Spideypool Valentine's Day Challenge 2020





	Everything is on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Isn't It Bromantic Spideypool Valentine's Day Challenge!
> 
> The prompt was simple: How do Wade and Peter do Valentine's Day?
> 
> Enjoy!

There were sirens. Peter could hear them for blocks as he walked towards their home. The closer he got the more nervous he felt. The scent of smoke wafted along the breeze and he could see flames above the rooftops. Whatever was on fire was really blazing away. 

As he turned onto his block, he saw an absolute madhouse of fire engines and police and bystanders watching the NYFD try to put out the raging inferno that used to be the house he shared with Wade. He stopped on the corner and just stared at it, too shocked for a moment to do anything other than simply gape. He hadn’t even finished moving in; they’d only made the living arrangements official this week. For Valentine’s Day, because Wade thought it would be nice to have something to celebrate. He’d been planning a huge evening for when Peter got home from work, and looking over the scene, Peter had the distinct feeling it had been ruined.

Then Peter ran forward, pushing through the crowd. “Wade? Wade! Wade where are you? Wade!!” he shouted, reaching one of the officers directing people to stand back. “Officer! That’s my boyfriend’s house! Is he okay? Did he get out?” It was a stupid question and Peter knew it; Wade might die in a fire, but it would be an inconvenience at best. He knew that Wade wouldn’t enjoy it, though, and really hoped it had been avoided.

“No one’s inside, sir. Your boyfriend is by the ambulance there and he told us you were at work.” The officer waved him through, and Peter jogged up to the ambulance, throwing himself into hugging Wade. 

“I’m so glad you are all right! What happened?” Peter let go of Wade and took a step back. “Wade…what are you wearing?”

Wade twirled in a floor-length red ballgown with black accents. “My dress! For our dinner date tonight! Here baby boy, I got you chocolates and I have a tuxedo for you.” Oblivious to the police and firefighters, Wade held out a box of chocolates and a garment bag.

“What?”

Wade shook the items. “Chocolate. Tuxedo. Fancy dinner reservations. It’s our first Valentine’s day and I had to make it special!”

“Wade! The house is on fire!” Peter gestured in disbelief at their burning house. “You can’t possibly expect us to go out after this!” He stared at the house, and then back at Wade. “Everything is burning!”

Wade put an arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Of course it’s on fire! It took a lot of time to get it to burn like this.”

There was a long moment while Peter processed that statement. Slowly, carefully, he asked, “Are you saying you set your house on fire because it's Valentine's Day?”

“It’s a representation of my love for you! The burning passion of my heart and soul!”

A strangled sounding squeak escaped Peter’s throat. Of course Wade would set his house ablaze as a grand gesture. “But…all your things…my clothes…I was moving in you idiot!”

Wade shrugged off the concerns. “I moved your stuff back to your apartment along with a few of my things I didn’t want to lose. I’m crazy for you, babe, but I’m not entirely senseless.”

Watching the roof cave in, Peter thought ‘senseless’ was a pretty good description.

“So,” Wade continued, “Let’s go back to your place, get you into your tux, and get to our dinner reservations.”

“But your house is on fire.”

“Yup!” Wade kissed Peter, clearly pleased with himself. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love!”

If there was anything Peter had learned about dating Wade Wilson, it was that sometimes you just had to go with the crazy. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” he said, and kissed Wade back.


End file.
